Battle Arts (XC2)
Battle Arts are battle mechanics in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Torna ~ The Golden Country. They are attacks that can do more damage than a regular attack. They can also heal or buff an ally, and afflict debuffs on a foe. All characters and enemies have Battle Arts. Usage of Battle Arts is restricted by a cooldown mechanic; once a Battle Art has been used, it cannot (usually) be used again after until a certain number of Auto-Attacks. Driver Arts also fill up the Blade Special meter, allowing Drivers to use increasingly powerful Blade Specials as more Arts are performed. Driver Arts Driver Arts are special techniques that a Driver can use with a variety of effects. After having performed a certain number of Auto-Attacks in a row and building up their Arts, Drivers can unleash Arts as attacks. While most deal damage, some allow the user to shield themselves or heal the party. The effect of a Driver Art can be increased by fulfilling a specific criteria when unleashing the Art. Some are stronger against a certain type of enemy, and some become more effective if an enemy is hit from a certain direction. To upgrade Driver Arts, Drivers spend Weapon Points, which are earned by defeating enemies, on the "Enhance Arts" screen. Each type of weapon unleashes different Arts, and each party member utilizes four unique Arts for each type of weapon, of which they equip exactly three. Arts can individually be upgraded up to level 5, improving their damage and effect, and reducing the number of hits it takes for them to recharge. This is similar to the Art Points mechanic in Xenoblade Chronicles. At max Affinity, Driver arts get stronger, using the hit ratio, effect value, and cooldown of the level above (if the art is already at level 5, it will just gain a stronger hit ratio and faster cooldown). Even though Drivers are bonded to the same Blade and uses the same weapons, for example Rex and Nia using Electra's Shield Hammer, they will have different Driver Arts. Each specific weapon type leads to various powers and effects unique to each Driver. Driver Art Icons The primary symbol in a Driver Art's icon indicates the type of art. Arts that can guard, heal, or inflict a reaction (Break, Knockback, etc) use the corresponding icon. All other arts use one of several icons that indicate whethre it's a Physical or Ether attack. (There are a few exceptions to this: Mòrag's "Echo Edge" Monado art and Zeke's four Bitball arts are Ether attacks, but have a Physical art icon.) : Arts with a special effect are indicated by a smaller symbol in the lower half of the icon: : Finally, Area-of-Effect (AOE) arts are indicated by dots in the corners of the icon: : Unique weapons |-|Aegis Sword= |-|Big Bang Edge= |-|Catalyst Scimitar= |-|Dual Scythes= |-|Drill Shield= |-|Mech Arms= |-|Variable Saber= |-|Whipswords= Normal weapons |-|Bitball= |-|Chroma Katana= |-|Ether Cannon= |-|Greataxe= |-|Knuckle Claws= |-|Megalance= |-|Shield Hammer= |-|Twin Rings= New Game Plus weapons New weapons and Driver Arts are obtainable upon New Game Plus, after finishing the game and installing Patch (Ver.1.3.0). |-|Brilliant Twinblades= |-|Calamity Scythe= |-|Cobra Bardiche= |-|Decimation Cannon= |-|Infinity Fans= |-|Rockrending Gauntlets= |-|Sword Tonfa= Downloadable Content The following weapons and Driver Arts are only available via the Expansion Pass. |-|Monado= |-|Knives= |-|Uchigatana= |-|Dual Swords= Blade Arts Blades have their own Arts which they use in battle to support their Drivers, granting effects such as increased accuracy or damage reduction. Every time a Blade Art's trigger condition is met, there is a chance that the Art will be activated. After a Blade Art is activated, the Blade cannot activate it again until after a recharge time has passed. Blades will also announce their usage of a Blade Art by stating a line corresponding to whatever Blade Art they are using. List of Blade Arts List of Blades with each Blade Art The following table lists the Rare and Legendary Blades who have each Blade Art. Blade Arts are assigned randomly for Common Blades. Torna ~ The Golden Country Battle Arts undergo significant change in Torna ~ The Golden Country. Each Driver and Blade has access to eight different Arts, not including Specials. Vanguard Arts Vanguard Arts are equivalent to Driver Arts in the main game. They are restricted by a cooldown gauge that fills with Auto-Attacks, and using one fills up part of the Special gauge. They can only be used by characters in the lead position. Unlike the main game, each character has access to only three Vanguard Arts and thus cannot deactivate or substitute Arts. Rear Guard Arts Rear Guard Arts are equivalent to Blade Arts in the main game. They can only be used by characters when they are in the supporting position. As such, the player cannot directly control when they are used. They also have a recharge gauge that is filled by auto-attacking. Each character has access to three Rear Guard Arts. Talent Arts Talent Arts are unique to Torna ~ The Golden Country. They have minimal recharge and can be used indefinitely, provided a certain requirement is met. They can only be characters in the lead position. Each character has one Talent Art. Switch Arts Switch Arts are also unique to Torna ~ The Golden Country. They are used automatically when a character switches from the supporting position to the lead position. The Switch Art can be used to advance a Driver Combo. As such, their usage is restricted by the cooldown on switching characters. Each character has one Switch Art. Arts by Character As each playable character uses a unique weapon, their arts are entirely unique. |-|Vanguard Arts= |-|Rear Guard Arts= |-|Switch Arts= Category:XC2 Arts Category:XC2 Battle Flow Category:TTGC Arts Category:TTGC Battle Flow